Beyblade Let It Rip!
by seaapple
Summary: BEYBLADE METAL FUSION PRESENTS: A Pegasus Parody! SUPER HILARIOUS! FEATURING: Gingka, Kenta, Madoka, Doji, Reiji, Ryuga, L-Drago and Pegasus


**Beyblade… Let It Rip!**

"Gingka! Gingka!"

"What Kenta?"

"SHHH! But look over there!" Kenta was tugging on Gingka's shirt, pulling him behind a nearby bush.

Over a ways were Doji, Ryuga and Reiji, Gingka's worst enemies!

"Wha—Oh shoot! Seriously? Not again!" Gingka exclaimed.

"Haha! Doji still has his stupid ponytail made of like two strands of hair! HAHA!" Kenta laughed.

"Shut up! They'll hear you! And you shouldn't be talking! You have green hair!"

"Oh," Kenta looked up at his grass green hair, "Heehee!"

"Reiji! Did you hear something!" Doji practically shouted.

"Yea, it sounded like a friggin' schoolgirl."

"Oh crap! Kenta! Your girly voice gave us away!" Gingka whispered urgently.

"No no, they're looking the other way! See?"

"Oh, um, why is Doji with Reiji and Ryuga?" Gingka asked, noticing they actually did turn the other way, making Doji's weird blank eye piece visible.

"Oh yeah… why is that?" Kenta asked, "And what's up with Doji's eye?"

"I don't know."

"Well I always thought that he had fogging problems with that side of his glasses!"

"No, I don't think that's fog, Kenta."

"Oh, okay!"

"Wow… they're _really_ stupid! They think it's coming from the other way! Ha!" Gingka pointed out.

"OHOHAHAHOHA! I, Dragon Emperor, will destroy Gingka Hagane! I. Will. Destroy. Ging—"

"Ryuga! Shut up! Ya full o' ya self!" Reiji shouted through his abnormally long side bangs.

". . . . ."

"Yea, I shut 'im up."

GIGGLE

"Did you hear that, Gingka?"

"Yeah! It sounds like…"

"Hi Madoka!"

"Hey Kenta!"

"SHHHHHH" Gingka spat in their faces.

"OI! It's that stupid gang o' idiots!" Reiji sqealed, pointing at Madoka standing in the middle of the bush.

"darn…" The three said.

"Well, here goes nothin'" Gingka said getting to his feet.

"OMG OMG OMG OMG! Gingka Hagane, I challenge you to a BEYBLADE BATTLE!" Ryuga screamed, making his already tiny crazed pupils even tinier and more crazed.

"Oh, alright… *sigh*… I'm already the NUMBER FREAKIN' ONE BLADER IN THE WHOLE FREAKIN' WORLD. So you can imagine how many times I've said this…" Gingka emphasized his words to make them very loud. "CHALLENGE ACCEPTED."

"Oh snap." Madoka and Kenta said in unison.

"MWHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Ryuga shrieked. "Come on… L-DRAGO!"

"Heh… perfect!" Gingka said to himself. "Go… PEGASUS!"

Then the weirdo high-tech tops start spinnin'.

There were also the imaginary symbols in the sky: A purple, three-headed dragon and a graceful blue horse with wings.

"AHHYYYAA! BEYBLADE, LET IT RIP!" Gingka said confidently, one hand on his hip and the other pointing toward the sky.

Then there was an _extremely_ loud FART.

Gingka's knees weakened and his hands fell back to his side.

Ryuga's pupils got sooo small they disappeared!

All of L-Drago's heads wilted.

And Pegasus, well he sat there cross-eyed and blushing.

"Pega-Pegas-s-sus!" Gingka said weakly.

"Neighaheighaaayyy! (You said 'let it rip!')" Pegasus sqealed at Gingka.

"MY GOD!" Doji exclaimed, "THAT WAS BEAST DISGUSTING!"

The force of Pegasus's "doings" was quite destructive around the area.

Reiji's side bangs were askew and spiked upward.

Doji's glasses were cracked, and his weak ponytail was spiked up like Reiji's side bangs.

They were pretty sure Ryuga died.

Madoka's goggles popped off and she had those kind of unconscious Anime swirly eyes.

Gingka was still weak-kneed and he was twitching weirdly.

Kenta… was sitting perfectly still (so still that you could play a game of Jenga on his head). His mouth was gaping open and he had sparkles in his eyes.

"That…" Kenta started to say, "Was… AWESOME! I WANNA TRY!"

BURP

Then they all passed out except for Kenta and Pegasus who had burping contests.

THE END

**Thanks for reading guys! For all those hard-core Beyblade fans, I am soo sorry! I wanted to make a funny parody type thing. So go ahead a hate on me, but for those of you who liked it, please review! thanks! I really don't know anything about Beyblade though… I just made this up with my friend (her name is Emmazippy577. If you like alvin and the chipmunks, or danny phantom, check out her stories!), we really **_**don't **_**know **_**anything**_** about the characters though… XD**


End file.
